Woody's Breakup
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Post TS2; Pre TS3 Woody is sad about the loss of Bo Peep. Can Andy's other toys make him feel better?


**Hey. I thought I'd make this because of Toy Story 4.**

It was Saturday night at 234 Elm Street. Woody the Cowboy was staring out the bedroom. Over the years his owner Andy Davis had given away most of his toys such as Wheezy the Penguin, Etch-A-Sketch and RC Car. And today He had given away Bo Peep the shepdress. Woody had tried to recuse her, however by he and Buster got down there it was too late. And thus Woody's heart was broken.

Woody looked out the window. Andy's other remaining toys Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger, Jessie The Cowgirl, Bullseye The Horse, Rex The Dinosaur, Hamm The Piggy Bank, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Sarge and The Aliens came to comfort their friend.

"Woody, Are You Okay?" said Buzz

Woody looked at his friends with a frown

"Hey, Buzz." said Woody

"Do you think we head back to the toy box?" said Rex

"Yeah. Sure." said Woody

He walked over to Andy's bed. The other toys followed him. The whole room fell silent. Then finally Hamm broke the long silence.

"That isn't the toy box." he said

"I know That isn't the toy box!" snapped Woody

"Gees, Woody! What's the matter with you?" said Hamm

"I'm sorry, Hamm." said Woody 'I'm still sad because of today. I just lost my girlfriend - the only woman I've really loved, and I might never get her back EVER!"

The other toys huddled

"What do you think we do guys?" whispered Jessie

"Let me and Buzz talk to him." whispered Mr. Potato Head

"Okay." whispered Jessie

She and the others returned to the box, leaving Buzz and Mr. Potato Head to console their friend.

"Potato Head, How are you going to help me cheer Woody up?" whispered Buzz

"I don't know, Buzz. I'll Impressive." whispered Mr. Potato Head

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head walked towards Woody.

"Are you two going to make me feel better?" said Woody

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head nodded.

"Woody, Do you think It was easy on her when you stolen by Al?" said Buzz

"Or the time You and Buzz were trapped in Sid's house?" said Mr. Potato Head

"And it wasn't exactly easy for me while I was in space at the International Space Station." said Buzz

"Yeah. Yeah. You couldn't wait to home to Jessie." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz elbowed Mr. Potato Head and he fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" said Mr. Potato Head

"What we're trying to tell you is that, sure it hurts now." said Buzz

"It sure does hurt!" said Mr. Potato Head

"But when you think about it, Uh?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head tossed his mouth onto the bed and "When you think about it, Bo Peep was the lucky one!"

Woody ran over to the side of the bed, grabbed Potato Head's mouth, looked at Potato Head on the floor (whose parts had fallen off), hopped down and shouted "What do you mean she was the lucky one?"

Mrs. Potato Head and The Aliens were fixing Mr. Potato Head. Mr. Potato Head grabbed his mouth, reattached it and said "Andy's growing up, Woody! And in case you ain't noticed, some of his toys have floe the coop. Wheezy, Etch, Rocky, Robot, RC, Snake, Troll. ALL GONE! And Bo Peep's been given away. They've all move on to new owners! And they're probably the lucky ones! They've now got new homes with new owners and new friends and a new start! While we're stuck here, wondering what Andy's gonna do with he heads off to college!"

"We're...We're going to be fine!" said Woody

Mrs. Potato Head had finished rebuilding her husband. And Mr. Potato Head kept talking. "Oh, really? How old is Andy now?"

Woody looked at Andy's calendar.

"It's 2009. He's 16." said Woody

"Exactly!" said Mr. Potato Head "The legal driving age! Soon he'll be done with high school and it's college time. Who knows what's gonna to us by then? Will he keep us? Or Will he send to the dump! He's running out of time!"

"Hey, Potato Head. If you're trying to cheer me up, It's not working!" said Woody, sturdily.

Suddenly they were footsteps at the door.

"It's Andy!" said Buzz, he hopped off and he Woody, The Potato Heads and The Aliens hopped into the toy box.

Andy opened the door and looked around. His mom came up the stairs.

"Andy, What are you doing? We were right in the middle of the movie!" she asked

"I don't know, Mom." said Andy "I thought I heard something."

"He probably overheard mouthy and pull-string over here." whispered Hamm, pointing at Woody and Mr. Potato Head

"Come on! Let's go back downstairs." said Andy's mom. "We're coming back down, Molly!"

Andy closed the door and he and his Mom went back downstairs. Once they were gone, the toys left the box.

"And another thing!" said Mr. Potato Head

Woody climbed back into the box. Slinky followed

"Bo was the lucky one? Are you crazy? How could you say that?" said Buzz

"Hey, maybe you haven't pushed off the bed!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Boys! Woody is sad! He doesn't need any this! All he needs is us!" said Mrs. Potato Head

"I guess I'm have to apologize." said Mr. Potato Head. "Fine!" he walked over to the toy box, looked inside and saw Woody and Slinky

"Hey, Woody." he said

"Hey, Potato Head." said Woody

"Slinky, can you excuse us?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Don't bow it again!" said Slinky

He left the box.

"Look. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." said Mr. Potato Head "I know you're really sad right now. But I'm sure that when Andy does leave for college, I'm sure you'll a solution to keep us all alive. Because she would want you to keep us happy and alive."

Woody looked at Potato Head

"So what do you say? You think you can forgive me for what I said earlier?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, Maybe I overreacted a little." said Woody. He crawled and gave Potato Head a hug.

"Hey, can we do something fun now?" said Rex, who Mr. Potato Head was standing on.

Woody climbed out of the box with a smile on his face.

"Wanna play crazy eights?" Woody asked Potato Head

"Sure." said Mr. Potato Head

And so Woody went to play games with his friends and vowed that he would keep them safe. For the sake of Bo.


End file.
